


It Lessens the Pain

by Malec_Updates



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Alec, Drunkness, I'm hurting okay, M/M, Parabatai Bond, post 2x18, so is alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Updates/pseuds/Malec_Updates
Summary: Jace finds a drunk Alec the day after the events of 2x18....





	It Lessens the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Its 3am.. I'm in angsty pain... I thought this was going to be like 200 words but ya know... Anyway, its not beta read, I literally just wrote it and want to put it out before I go to bed tonight, so here!
> 
> \- Sha

“Alec!! What are you doing here! You’re late! Everyone’s waiting for you,” talked Jace walking up to the staircase where his parabatai was sitting… laying on.  
“Buddy,” Jace lightly shook Alec’s shoulder, “what are you doing”.  
“Hmmmm” Alec mumbled, blinking repeatedly, trying to clear the fog in his head.  
“Your meeting, everyones waiting.”  
Alec finally straightened his face from where he was resting it on the stair, turning around to face his brother.  
“Jace… meeting? I’m late for a meeting?” Alec drawled out. Jace stared at him in surprise, “Are you drunk?” he asked.  
Alec’s puffy, swollen eyes glistened a little, his lips wobbled as he lightly nodded his head.  
“I drank…a little” he whispered, “Izzy said it takes away pain.” “Are you hurt? How did you get hurt?” Jace asked, wondering what kind of injury would lead to Alec drinking instead of going to the infirmary  
“Hurts.” Alec said, his voice so young, so child-like.  
“Where does it hurt buddy?” Jace kneeled down in front of his parabatai, scanning Alec with his eyes, trying to find a visible wound.  
“Hurts.” Alec repeated, staring at Jace with wide eyes.  
“I know, where buddy?” Jace asked calmly, thinking being drunk had probably lowered his pain tolerance to act this hurt over a injury, specially when Alec would usually walk off deathly injuries.  
“Here,” Alec raised a slightly shaky finger to point at his heart. “Hurts … badly…” he mumbled, his voice hoarse.  
“Alec…” Jace murmured, “what happened?”  
“Mag…Magnus…” Alec said his boyfriend…ex-boyfriends name as if it hurt him just to say it, “he… he loves me”  
Jace let out the breathe that had gotten stuck in his throat for a second, “we all know he loves you Alec, tell me what happened”  
“Loves.. me…” Alec whispered again, his gaze dropping to the floor in front of him. Jace stayed silent, waiting for Alec to continue, clearly he was way too drunk to think properly.  
“He…loves me..Alec.. ri..right?” Alec’s asked, his head jolted up, and his eyes filled with insecurity and doubt.  
“Alec, common buddy, we all know Magnus is crazy for you. He loves you.”  
“B..but… why.. why did he lea…leave then! He left. He walked away. Away from his Alec!” Alec exclaimed, stuttering through his words.  
“What you mean?” Jace asked, an explanation already forming in his mind.  
“He.. he broke…up…with me” Alec mumbled, the glistening water in his eyes finally escaping,  
“Alec…” Jace breathed, surprised, he had not expected the power couple to be broken up, specially after Magnus was there with them just last night. He didn’t know what to say to his brother, he had no experience with comfort.  
Alec looked at him expectantly with tears still silently rolling down his face. “Alec..” Jace murmured again, helplessly, not knowing what to do, Alec was the one who usually provided comfort, he was always the strong wall of support for him and Izzy.  
“Hug?” Alec asked, his voice wavered for a second, “Izzy said… hugs help… try? Hug?”  
The childlike, broken wavering voice of his usually strong, stoic brother made something in Jace’s own heart clench. “Of course, buddy, come here” 

 

Jace finally pulled away from the hug after a few months, he felt the wet patch on his shoulder from Alec’s tears.  
“How about I drop you off to your room and you sleep this off, yeah.” Jace said.  
“No… no!” Alec yelled, shooing Jace’s hand that was about to grab him away. “You.. you said I had meeting! I’m going to meeting!” Alec grabbed the railing of the staircase, shakily pulling himself up. He stumbled a bit before finally finding his footing and standing straight.  
“Alec… you are way to drunk to go to a meeting, you gotta sleep this off.” Jace tried to reason with his stubborn parabatai.  
“No! I’m the he..head!” Alec stated, he angrily wiped the traitorous tears that were still on his face. “You can’t stop me, I’m going!”  
“Alec.” Jace stated, his voice turning just a tad sterner, knowing he would have to stop his brother from making a fool of himself in front of all of the downworlder leaders, specially Magnus.  
“No!” Alec stomped his foot childishly, before turning around and broke into a run.  
“Alec!!” Jace yelled, in surprise that he could run that fast in his drunk state, he hurriedly stood up and ran after his parabatai.

Jace rounded the corner just as he saw Alec push open the main doors to the conference room and crash to the floor due to the power he exerted into the push.

 

“Alec!” Jace heard Izzy’s voice exclaim in surprise, he heard the clanking of her heels as she hurried to her brother on the floor.  
“I’m okay… I’m okay!” Alec exclaimed, sitting up on the floor, looking around to see Raphael, Meliorn, Luke and -“Magnus” Alec breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like! I will maybe get somebody to beta read this for me tomorrow morning!
> 
> Do you want a second part?  
> Leave a comment!
> 
> Kudos are welcomed!
> 
> As welcomes, you can find me on Twitter @Malec_Updates! - Sha!


End file.
